An air bag device including an inflator capable of jetting gas, an air bag capable of being inflated and developed by jetting gas from the inflator, and a covering body for covering the air bag is assembled in a steering wheel of a vehicle.
The aforementioned air bag is configured to be housed inside the aforementioned covering body with being folded back in a normal time, and inflated by gas jetted from the inflator in an emergency such as collision so as to tear and open the aforementioned covering body, thereby inflating and developing in front of a driver.
By the way, a decorative part may be provided in a substantially center part of the covering body for the purpose of enhancing a decorative effect or the like.
Conventionally, a configuration of tearing and opening a covering body provided with the decorative part in inflating and developing an air bag is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-1326).
In Patent Document 1, an air bag cover is divided into four parts and opened in inflating an air bag. At this time, an emblem part in the substantially center part of the air bag cover is opened, being integrated with a part opening upward out of the dividing parts of the air bag cover.